LA1
|affiliation=Republic of Levosia }} Colonial Bazaar Description With a renewed focus on the remaining Insurrectionist holdouts left on the Frontier, the UNSC has opted to redirect their efforts to quelling colonial rebellions just as the Human-Covenant War had ended. The subsequent action ensuring the continuation of the UNSC’s wartime military spending along with the ongoing expansion of the military-industrial complex that dates back to the start of the Insurrection almost a century ago. Colonies such as Gilgamesh and Mamore have continued to remain violent battlespaces fought between UNSC peacekeeping forces and the rebel factions that fight against them and amongst themselves there. With the UNSC slowly eroding the pre-Covenant War logistical lines once favored by major Insurrectionist factions such as the United Rebel Front, individual secessionist governments have turned to develop their own logistic bases in preparation for an aggressive siege as UNSC Navy battlegroups jump from one colony to the next, quelling the few remaining state-sized rebellions. The Republic of Levosia is no exception, especially after the loss of their allies, the Gilgamesh Free State and the Victorian Independent State. From their once rusted, abandoned war factories, new weapons and military vehicles intended for a makeshift planetary defense have emerged. The Levosian Armories’ LA1 Battle Rifle is no exception and the standard-issue rifle of the Republic’s Armed Forces. Built to replace the dwindling stock of MA5 rifles in their arsenals, the LA1 is a cheap alternative in every manner to the UNSC’s favorite firearm. Constructed from cheaper steel instead of titanium, the LA1 is capable of mass production and distribution to the Levosian military in a rapid fashion. However, due to the steel construction, the LA1 is only minutely tougher than the MA5 series while being half the construction size and of an equivalent weight. At 3.8 kilograms, the LA1 is almost as heavy as the MA5. Designed with a skeletal, barebones frame, the LA1 battle rifle is also one of the least obstructive, mass-produced firearms on the Frontier allowing its wielders a cleaner sight picture and faster target acquisition without the need for aim-assist technology, in fact, the LA1 is notably absent of electronics. Similar to the MA5, however, the weight of the rifle limits the amount of ammo Levosian riflemen can carry per patrol, especially when lacking a standard-issue exoskeleton framework for their troops. Favoring simplicity, the LA1 can be equipped with mountable target-acquisition accessories and optics along with under-barreled secondary weapons of a wide assortment. The weapon can even use barrel-mounted grenades. The LA1 takes its design from older, more conventional firearm designs placing the mag-well before the trigger, unlike many Misriah products. Many Levosian riflemen, on record, have complained about the differences between the two weapon formats during transitional firearms re-education. However, when getting down to the rifle’s overall design, it does the job it was tasked with – it can reach out to an effective range of four hundred meters and further depending on the quality of ammunition in use. Built around the 7.62 mm NATO round, the LA1 is an acceptable counterpart to the MA5, fulfilling a similar role for their respected users, however, the LA1’s future financial success depends on the success the Levosian Republic has with remaining outside the dominion of the Unified Earth Government. Category:Safe Havens